Hopes and Dreams
by Sirastar
Summary: Sequel to "A Secret not to be told"  Teletraan again takes care of Optimus.
1. Chapter 1

Hopes and Dreams

Author: Sirastar  
>Beta: Rendianami<p>

Disclaimer: All Transformers belong to Hasbro.

"Words"  
>-Thoughts-<p>

I was surprised about the positive Feedback to "A Secret not to be Told" so I decided to write a sequel for all who wished for it.

**Hopes and Dreams**

Optimus Prime sighed heavily as soon as the door to his quarter closed behind him.  
>He slumped tiredly to his berth and retracted his mask to rub his face.<br>The leader of the Autobots was rather handsome with full lips and high cheeks, but that was one reason he hid his face.  
>Optimus didn't want to have any of the mechs under his command trying to get him in their berth.<p>

No matter how much Prime craved physical contact, so much he avoided it. No one could get near to him or break the wall he had built around himself.  
>But Optimus Prime was a mech like the others and so he needed release to calm himself. So it was in the hands of the Ark's main computer, Teletraan One, to bring Prime the missed release. From time to time, Teletraan hooked himself up to Prime's central processor and sent realistic interface sessions directly into Prime's mind.<br>It worked! Prime's body would get the sexual release it needed while he dreamed.  
>However, Prime was still guilty about it, and sometimes he could not look in the mirror after such a night. Being the leader was hard, and it was a very lonely position, so it lay in the hands, or better, cables of Teletraan One to help his leader out.<p>

Prime had just enough strength to intake some energon before he lay down and fell into a deep recharge. Teletraan took his chance and connected one of his data wires to the small port on Prime's neck. This time the leader of the Autobots was in for a great surprise.

DREAM

Optimus found himself on the surface of Cybertron. It was Cybertron in the Golden Age. No sign of war, no destruction and no energy crisis.  
>Prime's optics began to shimmer with tears; this sight was something he has almost forgotten. It was too long in his past…over nine million years have past since the Golden Age and since then, life was a constant fight for Optimus.<br>He also remembered his old self. His life as a dock worker named Orion Pax. Orion had lived into the day, without sorrow for tomorrow, but Optimus must always think ahead, to keep himself and his Autobots save.

He began to wander down the main street, which lead to Iacon. He was again completely alone, and he realized pretty fast that he was dreaming. This age was simply too far away from reality. As he past the old docks, a movement in his old work hall caught his sight. There was something hiding in the shadows.  
>Prime came to a halt-should he investigate that or not? Another movement caught his attention, and so his instincts decided to investigate.<br>The lights in the work hall were very dim, so Prime had to activate his night vision to see anything, but nothing was there. The hall was completely empty. No energon, no raw material, nothing.  
>He shrugged with his shoulders and turned around to leave the hall, but something snatched around his ankle and brought him down.<br>Optimus' optics were blank with shock as he saw what had brought him down.  
>A bundle of cables were holding his ankle, and more of them were luring in the darkness.<br>"No, not again." He remembered that kind of dream session all too well. Teletraan had used that stuff to release his tension, but it was shameful for him, because Teletraan had used his secret fetish of being dominated for that session.

He fought that cable off and got to his feet. Like the first time, the cables lunged for him, but he managed to get away. Prime made a sprint for the door and made it out without another attack.  
>"No Teletraan! Not this time", Prime said to himself.<br>"It has been a whole year since you outlived your fetish. Why avoid anything that brings you the needed release?"  
>Prime looked around to find the source of Teletraan's voice but he was not able to track it.<br>"It is shameful and you know that!"  
>"It is your most ardent wish and not a bad one. You are always in command, so it is not unusual that you wish to flee from that role."<br>Again Prime was unable to find the origin of Teletraan's voice; it was like it came from everywhere. Another noise startled the leader of the Autobots. He turned around and saw the cables which had broken through the doors and walls of the work hall.  
>He started running to get away from them.<br>-No, not this time Teletraan….I hate to admit that I love domination, but I don't want to give in to that wish-  
>Optimus passed the twin towers and the grand hall of Iacon.<br>After that he came to a sudden stop. His optics couldn't believe the sight ahead of him; ahead of him were Crystal City, and behind, the Crystal Gardens. That city and the gardens were destroyed long before he became Prime. Some of the younger Autobots believe in them only as a miracle, because of their early destruction.  
>He automatically changed his way to the Crystal City, completely unknown that every of his steps being watched.<br>Hiding in the shadows of Iacon was an unknown mech. A mech no one has seen before. He was tall, even taller than the Prime. The mech had wide shoulders and a broad chest. His color scheme was mainly orange with red and yellow highlights. His head and face almost looked like Optimus, just without the long ear finals.  
>With Prime getting closer to the city, the mech stepped totally back in the shadows and vanished from sight.<p>

Every step brought Optimus closer to the Crystal City. In the past, the city was protected by Omega Supreme, until the Constructicons betrayed him and wrecked the city. But this city showed no signs of destruction; it was just deserted, like the rest of the planet.  
>The way lead the Prime through the city and then to the Crystal Garden. The Crystal Garden was an open place which inhabited very rare crystal formations. Those crystals were unique on Cybertron. Every bit of light was broken through the crystals and shimmered in a rainbow of colors. The whole place was overloaded by these lights and colors. It was the perfect place to forget all your doubts and sorrows for a short time. This was a place of peace and harmony. Prime studied the formations with sad optics.<br>But for a rare moment, Optimus really forgot about his sorrows and settled down.  
>"I knew I would find you here. I hope you like this reconstruction." If Optimus would have been a human being, he would probably have suffered a heart attack now.<p>

Instead of jumping up, Optimus stared, stunned at the speaker.  
>He knew that voice; it was unmistakable to him, but exactly that let Optimus doubt his own mind.<br>"Teletraan?"  
>It was more an observation than a question, but as the stranger nodded his head, the optics of Prime widened.<br>"I hope you like this design, since I never had a body; it was difficult for me to create a matching look. All those specification you have to consider- it is no easy thing to model your own body."  
>"You look great, but why did you never appear in this form before?"<br>"I had no reason to until now. I could be at your service very well, but since the last few times, I have the feeling that I am not good in helping you than before."  
>With this remark, Optimus became visibly red. He should speak against that opinion, but he didn't know how. Certainly, in the beginning of this type of interface session, the experiences had been more intensive, because it had been simply new, but that didn't mean that Teletraan's care was not as good as before.<p>

"That has nothing to do with you Teletraan. Only times have changed. Since we have awakened here on Earth, everything has changed so much. I almost have even more duties and worries than before."  
>"One more reason that you should think more about yourself", Teletraan interrupted the Prime. He already suspected where such talks would lead and he certainly didn't want to take this way.<br>"That's me, I can't change who I am", Optimus produced quietly.  
>"I know that and that is the reason why I will share my deepest wish with you, Optimus Prime. Since you let me take care of you in these interface phases, I have become something more. I am still the center of this ship or, like the humans say, I am the heart of the Ark. That means I am your subordinate like each other mech on board. But I am also a protector, especially your protector.<br>You refuse so many things and how you can generate that willpower is above all logic. But if I had a body, only halfway similar to this here, believe me, you would be not safe from me. No matter where you will hide!"  
>Optimus listen careful to every word, and the changing intonation of Teletraan had not escaped him. However, he looked surprised at the main computer of the Ark after the last words. Certainly Teletraan was truly more than most believed, but could it be real? Had the computer of the Ark developed real affection? Affection to him?<br>"I see that you are very critical and uncertain about my words Optimus, but it is true. I feel more for you. And after that interface one year ago in which you have given yourself to me, these feelings have become stronger. This whole year was the same for me, as every day for you. I constantly worried about you, but even more, I brooded like you do about how I should say the right words. Now I failed to find the right words. A simple I love you sounds so inappropriately. Yes, I love you, and I hope you can accept it, but more deeply I desire you more than one way, Optimus. I want you!"  
>Teletraan had expected many reactions: an indignant scream, an attempt to run away or a long tuned speech to avoid anything that's coming. But he didn't expect a simply silent sitting Prime, who was lost of all words.<br>Teletraan just hoped that he had not destroyed everything which had existed between him and the Prime.  
>But now, there was no turning back.<br>"Why me?"  
>That question almost made Teletraan lose his settings.<br>"Why not, Optimus? You always place yourself on the same step as your mechs. You take care of all matters and you prefer no one over the other. But something more important is that you don't forget. You are a Prime; according to my opinion you are the best Prime in history. You remember everything that you have learned and you listen to other's opinions. Even if you only have a few chances to show it, you mourn for every mech or femme that has fallen under your command in this war, and your spark beats for those who are injured and barely alive.  
>You unite so many different personalities under your command like nobody else. Take Ironhide: he is often brute, but you know how faithful and trustworthy he is. Ratchet: his moods are legendary and nobody would have but only for a short time, but you do. The twins Sunny and Sides, they respect nothing except you. They follow your words without any objection. The Minibots like Bumblebee! No Prime before you would allow Minibots to fight, but you have a whole team of them.<br>Should I continue further?"  
>Although the question was on rhetorical, Teletraan was grateful that Optimus shook his head.<br>"It is not for your looks, Optimus; it is for who you are. I know how much you yearn for someone you could hold onto and my secret is, that I want to be that one. I want to be there for you. I want to protect you and take you in my arms to share your worries. I want to do more for you than I already do."  
>"I can't Teletraan!"<br>"Why not?"  
>"I….I don't know."<br>"Optimus Prime doesn't know the reason for his actions, well that is completely new." Teletraan knew that he have to act quickly, his measurements already showed that the Prime was over the half of his recharge cycle and he was a notorious early riser.  
>"Maybe, you will be more sure about your actions after this," Teletraan opened Prime's battle mask and put his lips on them.<br>However Prime retreated.  
>"No Teletraan, not today!"<br>"Oh yes, today, Optimus!"  
>With that, the Prime had noticed the cables had appeared.<br>Teletraan controlled these interfaces and consequently he could generate the cables from all materials, also from the crystals.  
>In a matter of seconds, they wrapped themselves about the wrists and ankles of the Prime and pulled him on his back.<br>"No, stop that, Teletraan! I told you I don't want that today." Optimus tried to fight back, but without success.  
>"You didn't say that exactly, and somehow I don't believe that you really are against that."<br>A mischievous grin put itself on Teletraan's lips before he bent himself over the bound Prime in order to kiss him again.  
>The hesitant resistance was clearly surprising, very much to the joy of the computer. He let his glossa glide in Prime's mouth again and again playfully and wondered whether this also tasted good in reality.<p>

This game alone seemed to be enough to send head through Optimus and so Teletraan loosened the cables around Prime's wrist a little so he could pull him up for an even more passionate kiss. Optimus closed his optics which already gleamed in a darker blue than normal.  
>"By Primus, Teletraan…."<br>Optimus panted heavily, but exactly those words sent a wave of arousal through Teletraan.

A possessive growl resonated deep in Teletraan's chest as he abruptly shoved Optimus onto his back, mouth smothering his shocked gasp. The cables on his ankles immediately spread the long white and blue legs to accommodate the larger mech's bulk as he settled atop the Prime.

Teletraan's hand snaked down the hot frame to the prize he sought at the apex of the white thighs. Cupping the hot blue panel, Teletraan pressed the heel of his palm against it, rubbing hard, demanding access. The action drove a throaty moan from the Prime.  
>Kissing up along the high cheek, Teletraan moved to Prime's audio receptor. "Open up for me."<p>

Shuddering Optimus squirmed under the larger mech's attentions, frame suffused with heat and interface equipment throbbing with long suppressed need. It was taking a lot of will power not to give in to the orange mech's demand. He desperately wanted to open his panel, but he was unsure of himself.

Huffing in annoyance at the delay, the computer looked at the Prime.  
>"I want you, Optimus! Here and now!" He went for Prime's neck, nipping and sucking at the thick cables drawing out wonderful moans.<br>"I WANT TO MAKE YOU MINE, AND I WANT YOU TO OBEY MY WILL!"  
>That order did the trick. Prime's panel split open.<br>Painfully and ashamed, Optimus tried to hide his face, but Teletraan kept him from it.

"You are much too beautiful to hide your face, Optimus. Just enjoy", with these words, he sealed the lips of his leader again while his hand enclosed the now open interface cable.  
>Teletraan needed only few touches to let Optimus tremble beneath his touch. Too long, the Prime had again refused all kind of activities and exactly that let him lose control so fast now.<br>But the whole thing didn't pass on Teletraan without a trace. His codpiece was already lost and his interface cable was hot and stiff, too. Contentedly he heard Optimus' fans to work on maximum performance and as he came off from his lips, the optics of the Prime gleamed in his beloved indigo blue again. Teletraan really loved this color and here, connected with the scenery of the crystals, they gleamed even more.

"Teletraan, please," Optimus began to whisper, but broke off in the sentence.  
>"What, Optimus? What is it you like? Tell me!"<br>One last time Teletraan wanted Optimus to jump over his shadow. After that, he would give his leader everything he wanted.  
>"I….I….want you…please." Optimus was lost for more words. He couldn't speak any further because Teletraan sealed his lips in another breathtaking kiss.<p>

At the same time, Teletraan let go the Prime's interface cable and ventured forward with his own hip. Through the help of his "binding-cables", he only needed one heavy thrust to push himself directly deep into Optimus' valve.

With a loud moan Optimus threw his head back. Completely helpless and trembling with arousal, he hung in the cables. His view had been blurred long ago and his body shook from waves of heat and arousal again and again.  
>Optimus was someone who actually loved such things to go slowly, but Teletraan again used his most guarded secret against him. The heart of the Ark started to move fast, hard and dominant in Optimus.<br>Every thrust pushed the computer deeper into Optimus and the Prime thought each thrust reached his deepest core. The vibrations went through his whole body and directly into his spark. Even if Teletraan abstained to stimulate the Prime's spark this time, this hard game was more than enough to bring Optimus the highest pleasure.  
>The Prime was already on the edge of consciousness.<br>Bound and completely helpless, Optimus couldn't to anything against Teletraan. He could not fight back, but he also could not adjudicate if he really wanted this or not. On the other hand, it reinforced this situation each and every touch for him.  
>The Prime had to admit that being forced into this passive role did please him absolutely.<br>All thoughts left Optimus as he approached his unavoidable overload. Even if he had wanted, he could not resist the combined urges of Teletraan and his own body.  
>Again and again hot moans of pleasure left the throat of the Prime and Teletraan loved each and every single sound he pushed out of his leader. The heart of the Ark didn't want to let Optimus overload alone this time; he would follow his Prime, and the heat of his own body made it clear that it was just a matter of time until he reached the point of no return.<br>Clearly Optimus would not last any longer, either.

He managed to hold on while he was deep inside Optimus. It took all his willpower to hold still which induced the Prime to look tormented up to Teletraan One. The heart of the Ark would never forget this gaze.  
>"You are so beautiful in such moments", whispered the computer and he retreated completely from Optimus' valve. With one last hard thrust, he sent Prime and himself over the edge. With two loud cries, both mech's overloaded hot and hard.<p>

The tension seemed to halt eternally before both bots collapsed against each other. Optimus hung completely exhausted in the cables and his senses failed him. He didn't even know where he was or what just happened. Teletraan's face appeared over him and with a drowsy smile on the lips, the Prime closed his optics.

Optimus awakened on his recharge berth. He sat up, looking confusedly around. It took a while for him to recognize his quarter.  
>It took another moment to comprehend that everything had been a dream again, but the words of Teletraan didn't leave his mind. He had that thought before, but could the main computer of the Ark really have a crush on him? He sensed the data-cable as it released itself from him and vanished in its hiding place in Prime's recharge berth.<br>"Teletraan, can we speak?"  
>"The record of the simulation will be sealed as always", confirmed the computer in a matter of routine, but that was not the answer Optimus wanted to hear!<p>

"Teletraan, do not take me for a fool. I want to talk to you about your choice of words in this interface, or do your words mean nothing in these phases?" Clear anger resonated in the voice of the Prime and even he didn't expect a reaction to his words. The screen on his desk suddenly activated itself.  
>The face of Teletraan's "dream-shape" appeared on the screen, so that Optimus took the seat in front of his desk.<br>"I mean every single word as I say it, Optimus!"  
>"You know that I have a femme lover!" Teletraan nodded.<br>"Yes, and I know how much you love Elita, but our people are very open when it comes to relationships. There are many bots out there with more than just one partner."  
>Now Optimus nodded to that. I was not uncommon for a bot to share more than one partner, and he had to admit that Teletraan could give him something that Elita could not give to him. But could such a relationship really work out, especially for him?<p>

"I am no fortune teller or something like that, Optimus, therefore I cannot say who Elita and Cybertron are and whether we will see our home again. But if there is any chance to form another existence for me, I hope that everything will turn out well. No one can tell us anything of tomorrow, so hope is all we have, all that I have. And if everything didn't turn out, at least a bit the way I hope for, I still have your dreams. Those dreams will always remain with me."  
>With those words, the picture vanished from the screen and left a very puzzled and confused Prime looking back.<p>

After that, Prime stared at the now black screen. That information was more than he had expected. He got up with a smile on his lips.

"Yes, Teletraan, you are right. No matter how it comes, no matter what will happen, those are hopes and dreams we should hold on, no more we should protect them!"  
>No answer came from the computer, but Optimus didn't expect one. He knew very well that Teletraan had heard every single word from him. Relaxed and full of hope for tomorrow, he left his quarter to start his next shift.<p>

End

Yes, I did it.  
>I actually accomplished a story.<br>I am happy the sequel to "A Secret not to be Told" is ready, and I hope it will find some people who could like it.

Sirastar


	2. Author's Question?

Author's Question:

Wow I was really surprised, about the reviews and the wishes for another story.  
>Thank you very much for that!<p>

But now I need your help.  
>If you want another story with Optimus and Teletraan, please make suggestions.<p>

What do you want to read?

Another cable round?  
>Should Teletraan get a real body?<br>Should there be a twist with another character?

My first Idea was to write something that includes the Episodes "Attack of the Autobots" and "The Day of the Machines". But I am not telling details because I want to hear it from you!

So now it's your turn! Do you want my Idea or do you have another one?  
>I will contact you, If I chose your Idea!<p>

Your

-Sirastar-


End file.
